Quatre's Chat room
by KujakuValentine
Summary: Quatre decides that it's time to have a reunion with the other boys after EW. Everyone seems to act different online dont theY?


A/N have fun with this. Sorry that I put my character in this! I started to run out of ideas at the end! It's sort of cute! It takes place after EW and before a reunion! Enjoy! (oh sorry that I made duo short minded and trowa is a little OC at the end.)

Discliamor: I don't own anything but Techbunny! Thank you!

Wingsofpeace: logged in Colonyzero8

SytheGod74: logged in Colonyzero8

SytheGod74: HEY!

Wingsofpeace: What is it?

SytheGod74: Hang on! The others will be here soon!

Whit3S4nd: logged in Colonyzero8

Whit3S4nd: Hello!

SytheGod74: Hey!

Huod3Just:logged in Colonyzero8

Gunmane: logged in Colonyzero8

Whit3S4nd: Hey, everyone's here!

Wingsofpeace: remember the code, if someone that we don't know logs in everyone has to be quiet, don't log out, just sit there.

Huod3Just: Why are we all here?

Wingsofpeace: this is what he wants us to waste our time on. Unless you have something important to say S4nd I have to go

Whit3S4nd: I just thought it would be nice if we could all talk for once.

Wingsofpeace: …

Huod3Just: we all know that he has better things to do than worry about us. (talking about wing)

SytheGod74: No he doesn't!

Wingsofpeace: Get on with it S4nd

Whit3S4nd: I need to know everyone's locations soon. I also need information on your jobs. Please wait to send. I don't want the information getting sent at once. It could jeopardize our safety.

Gunmane: what for?

Whit3S4nd: Reasons that I cant state. You know that someone's already trying to tap into our conversation right now. It's only a moment till someone finds this information and uses it against us.

SytheGod74: Anyone want to get together soon?

Whit3S4nd: That sounds nice.

Huod3Just: a reunion?

Wingsofpeace: it'd be better then last time.

Gunmane::laughs:

SytheGod74: how was that funny?

Wingsofpeace: you wont get it.

SytheGod74: yes I would! You're just cutting me short. Don't play me like I'm stupid.

Huod3Just: I wouldn't run it past him WING.

SytheGod74: What are you saying?

Whit3S4nd: Guys, can we focus?

Huod3Just: Death cant!

SytheGod74: shut up! Don't play me off like that!

Whit3S4nd: guys… please grow up. We're smarter than this!

Wingsofpeace: … so, do we need to meet you or should we just mail it to you?

SytheGod74: I think we should meet.

Huod3Just: I think it's too risky.

SytheGod74: how so?

Huod3Just: ambush.

SytheGod74: are people always coming after you?

Huod3Just: most of the time. Sadly I didn't get lucky like you all. People know where I live.

Gunmane: I feel your pain.

Huod3Just: at least you move.

Gunmane: true…..

SytheGod74: hey… did anyone keep souvenirs?

Whit3S4nd: from what?

SytheGod74: our mechs.

SytheGod74: (cant say the G-word. People could track that)

Whit3S4nd: oh! Yes I took a small piece!

SytheGod74: you only took a small piece?

SytheGod74: Dang! I had to haul what I took in a truck! ( I sold anything that I didn't want)

Huod3Just: What is wrong with you?

Wingsofpeace: lay off, him Chang.

Huod3Just: I'm just saying, how moronic is it?

Wingsofpeace: he's sentimental. That's all.

Whit3S4nd: true. I took part of the shut lock. All that was left for me was little pieces.

SytheGod74: (hey are we going to meet up?)

Wingsofpeace: sure. Why not?

Wingsofpeace: I'll send the coordinates later.

SytheGod74: thanks!

SytheGod74:anyways, S4nd, why didn't you get anymore?

Whit3S4nd: because I didn't have that many things that flew astray, most of them were engulfed by the SD system.

SytheGod74: makes sense! You're parts were all closer to the body.

Huod3Just: I should have grabbed something.

SytheGod74: true! You should go back and see if anything is left.

Huod3Just:…no. I wont disturb her grave.

SytheGod74: (her!)

Huod3Just: leave it alone. It's in the past.

SytheGod74: oh, alright.

Wingsofpeace: why don't you just refer to it angelically?

Huod3Just: what you call angels, I call spirits, and spirits have genders where I come from.

Wingsofpeace: understood.

Whit3S4nd: I understand Wufie.

Whit3S4nd: I did call SndRk a Boy.

Wingsofpeace: don't type so close to their names. They can trace that.

Whit3S4nd: ( opps. Sorry!

Wingsofpeace:just watch yourself.

SytheGod74: …does it count that I always called death a man? I mean it wasn't like gender but more like…

SytheGod74: never mind, that was short minded.

Wingsofpeace: so k.

Huod3Just: it's understandable. Yours did seem more like a male.

Huod3Just: I'm just saying… you know?

Huod3Just: you still there clown?

Huod3Just:……

Whit3S4nd: Gun? You there?

Wingsofpeace: it doesn't say that he logged off.

SytheGod74: give him a min. guys.

Huod3Just: he's right.

Huod3Just: he's probably talking to someone or something.

Whit3S4nd: he does that sometimes.

SytheGod74: you two still talk?

Whit3S4nd:from time to time. He's usually busy though. He's always working or… ok he's usually working. Most of the time that I talk to him his troupe is moving. And that's only because he isn't one of the people driving. I told him to get a phone but I guess that it's too hard for him.

SytheGod74: he moves around, he wouldn't be able to keep the same number.

Huod3Just: no, death, he means a cell phone.

Whit3S4nd: yes.

SytheGod74: oh… why doesn't he just regularly call you?

Whit3S4nd: he does when he gets the chance!

SytheGod74: oh guys! Babe says hi!

Whit3S4nd: hello! Back!

Huod3Just: hey hil.

Wingsofpeace: hey.

SytheGod74: can she type?

Wingsofpeace: no, don't let her… she might slip up and say something.

SytheGod74:alright then.

Whit3S4nd: of course!

Huod3Just: …:sighs: now what?

SytheGod74: I still want to talk.

Huod3Just: it is a nice break.

Whit3S4nd: Wing and Huo, you two never really got to know the rest of us. I mean, wing you did spend time with us, but we never really got to know what you were like. And huo you were never around!

SytheGod74: Wing and I got to be friends… at least by my standards.

Wingsofpeace: meh. I guess.

SytheGod74: I know you the best though!

Wingsofpeace: better then her?

SytheGod74: please! You spend every waking moment with the queen!

Wingsofpeace: no I don't.

SytheGod74: it's like you're her creepy stalker.

Wingsofpeace: I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up.

Huod3Just: hey you got him mad.

SafeWater: logged in Colonyzero8

SafeWater: hey earth, you have to get back to work soon

Huod3Just: all right.

SafeWater: hey, wing, you should join the preventers some time.

Wingsofpeace: hm….

Whit3S4nd: that sounds like a great idea! You should wing!

Huod3Just: it's not his thing. His job is to protect the queen and that's what he'll stick with.

SafeWater: make's sense, that's just like him.

SytheGod74: man, I'm hungry. I think that I'm going to get something to eat.

SytheGod74: brb

Whit3S4nd: well… I guess that everyone is heading out.

SafeWater: sorry boys but I cant stay. I have work to do. Middi is calling me.

SafeWater: logged out at 3:57pm earth time.

SytheGod74: back, (we don't have food that's nice) you think she's hot?

Whit3S4nd: who are you talking to?

SytheGod74: talking to chang!; )

Huod3Just/ well that's pretty low.

SytheGod74: hey! I'm serious man! You could totally rock with her.

Whit3S4nd: OMG! X3 that's hillarious!

SytheGod74: it's a serious thing! Stop laughing!

Huod3Just: that's really nice that you think that death, but she's so much older then me. And she's not my type.

SytheGod74: oh! You have a type! Ha!

Whit3S4nd: I think we all have a type death.

SytheGod74: not you sand. You don't like girls.

Whit3S4nd: I do too. That's not very nice.

Wingsofpeace: you don't have to show it off death.

Whit3S4nd: thank you.

Wingsofpeace: I don't need to defend you. You can do that yourself, I'm just telling him that he's in the wrong.

Whit3S4nd: understand!

Huod3Just: leave him alone death or I'm posting your address so you get found.

SytheGod74: you know you cant do that, once they found out who I was, they would go looking for all of you if you did that. They would figure out who you are.

Huod3Just: yup.

Gunmane: Sorry. I'm back.

Whit3S4nd: what were you doing?

Gunmane: I had to get something. I'll tell you later. (Death leave him alone.)

SytheGod74: did you read all the stuff?

Gunmane: it only took a second, but yes I did read all of it.

SytheGod74: good, you better not be skipping out!

Wingsofpeace: he's not that way. He's informative.

Huod3Just: so did you keep a piece?

Gunmane: no, I didn't really think about it. I do have so left over pieces from when I fixed him though…

Gunmane:…does that count?

Whit3S4nd: sure! Why not?

SytheGod74: a/s/l

Huod3Just: don't do that.

SytheGod74: why not? It's funny! Right clown?

Gunmane: I guess from your perspective.

Whit3S4nd: 13/f/mo2!LOL!

SytheGod74: see! Q thinks it's funny!

Whit3S4nd: 3 yes it's entertaining.

Huod3Just: at least someone understands him he would have killed himself by now.

SytheGod74: HEY!

Huod3Just: it's true though, if you don't have someone that you can relate to in some way through humor, you become miserable and lose hope.

Wingsofpeace: makes sense.

SytheGod74: does your sister ever use the computer?

SytheGod74: oh… gun!

Gunmane: no, she has this thing against most machines that can cause problem that may lead to battles.

Huod3Just: she's a pretty strong for a woman.

SytheGod74: she your type?

Huod3Just: If I say yes will you drop the subject?

Gunmane: do you mind?

SytheGod74: what's wrong?

Gunmane:… :sighs: nothing.

Whit3S4nd: that's his sister death!

SytheGod74: oh! Yeah, I forgot. I don't think about things like that. Sorry.

SytheGod74: is she really your sister or do you just like her or something.

Gunmane: what? I don't think that she's my real sister. I wouldn't know if she really was though.

SytheGod74: so you like her?

Gunmane:… I look at her as a sister figure….

SytheGod74:….oh! ok then.

SytheGod74: …why didn't you spell your SN as Gunman?

Gunmane: Gun and mane. Not gun man. Gun man is too common.

SytheGod74: so why gun mane.

Huod3Just: he works with lions. Lions have manes. Is that right?

Gunmane: yes.

Gunmane: anymore questions?

SytheGod74: a/s/l

Whit3S4nd: HA!

Whit3S4nd: I love that!

SytheGod74: we know you do!

Whit3S4nd: yup!

Wingsofpeace: well…hm.. I think I should go.

Angelspeace: logged in colonyzero8

Warprincess300: logged in colonyzero8

Wingsofpeace: NO NAMES!

Angelspeace: alright.

Whit3S4nd: queen.

Angelspeace: you shouldn't call me that anymore.

Warprincess300: I don't see why you resist such a wondrous title! You were the queen

SytheGod74: hey! Ok, I get it! I didn't realize who you two were!

Warprincess300: of course you didn't!

SytheGod74:.. oh…ok?

Huod3Just: HA! Someone got him!

Whit3S4nd: hm. Poor death.

Wingsofpeace: he deserves it sometimes though….

SytheGod74: what?

Angelspeace: what was I called in here for?

SytheGod74?

Whit3S4nd?

Huod3Just: wing?

Wingsofpeace: yes I called her. Can she meet with us?

SytheGod74: HA! It's like a date right!

Angelspeace: well I wouldn't think.

SytheGod74: OUCH! Turned down!

Wingsofpeace:… who says I haven't though..?

SytheGod74: so you have gone out? Or are you going out?

Angelspeace: I don't really think that's your business. You'll just have to find out.

Huod3Just: hm. Keep playing with his head. It entertaining.

Whit3S4nd: we should all go to the circus! When no one is working!

Gunmane: no….

Gunmane: I prefer not to work on days off.

Whit3S4nd: oh, we could go see one of your shows.

Gunmane: no….

Huod3Just: I do see where you're coming from gun.

Gunmane: thank you.

Warprincess300: a trip somewhere would be nice though.

Warprincess300: how about we all get together, girls and all.

Huod3Just: I'll bring guns sister.

Gunmane: would you leave me alone?

Huod3Just: you know I'm kidding.

Gunmane:…..

Huod3Just: alright! Fine. I'll only take her if she lets me.

Whit3S4nd: leave him alone.

Huod3Just: you can take Water! She would go with you. She likes you.

Whit3S4nd: cut it out.

Gunmane:…..

Warprincess300: this is interesting. You're actually fighting over females.

Huod3Just: this is something that I would expect death in on.

SytheGod74: no, I have a girl. Hil is mine and I'm fine with her.

Warprincess300: I'll take sand then. Is that alright sand?

SytheGod74: OO is that asking him on a date?

Whit3S4nd: I'll go with you then war. I don't have anyone to go with.

SytheGod74: OO OMG! You did!

Gunmane:….. they're ignoring you.

SytheGod74: Oh I know. I just don't care. I'll take hil, then they are going together.

Angelspeace: I'm going with Wing.

Huod3Just: and I'll go with Bloom or Water.

Gunmane: do you seriously mean that?

Huod3Just: it doesn't matter. I'll take her if I want.

Gunmane: all problems aside, would you seriously consider her?

Huod3Just: … I'm afraid to answer that. You might show up at my house in a really scary costume and eat my heart.

Gunmane: yeah.

Huod3Just: yeah, I sort of like her. She's bold.

Warprincess300: that's a shock.

SytheGod74: you have a type.

Whit3S4nd: that he does!

Wingsofpeace: not a surprise.

Angelspeace: well then, all we have to do is get you someone clown.

SytheGod74: he could go with sand.

Whit3S4nd: what's wrong with you!

Gunmane: … allllriiiiighhhtt… .O;;; I wouldn't go with him.. that's a little odd.

SytheGod74: so you are straight?

Gunmane: should I answer that?

SytheGod74: yes. I want to know.

Huod3Just: don't tell him, it's funnier that way.

SytheGod74: shut up I really want to know! I've always questioned all of our sexuality!

Huod3Just:… omg he's serious, he doesn't think you're straight.

Gunmane: well I'm not.

Huod3Just: WHAT!

Whit3S4nd: are you serious! OO

Wingsofpeace: that's kind of scary…

SytheGod74: do you think I'm hot?

Gunmane: shut up…

Gunmane: I was kidding. Don't freak out.

Gunmane: it wouldn't matter anyway if I was.

Huod3Just: yeah it would. It's awkward.

Whit3S4nd: yes. You would think I was, but I'm really perfectly normal.

Gunmane: how is being gay abnormal?

Wingsofpeace: it is. So many people are weirded out by it that it is considered abnormal.

Gunmane: hm. That's odd.

Huod3Just: hey, death, how's gunbunny?

SytheGod74: leave my sister alone

SytheGod74: she dumped you a long time ago, get over her. Ask someone else out

Huod3Just: I'll ask guns sister out.

Gunmane: I just don't care anymore.

Huod3Just: you shouldn't care. You know that she wont let me walk over her. She'd kick me around if I tried.

Wingsofpeace: angel…

Angelspeace: yes. I have to go.

Angelspeace: alright, I'll see you all later!

Angelspeace: love you all! Buh bye!

Wingsofpeace: later.

Gunmane: bye.

Huod3Just: see you

Whit3S4nd: bye-bye miss!

SytheGod74: bye girly!

Warprincess300: see you in class in a week!

Angelspeace: logged out at 2:13pm Colony L1 time.

Whit3S4nd: oh! Wing, she's in your colony.

Wingsofpeace: …so…

SytheGod74: so is she going to stay with you for a week?

Wingsofpeace: we'll see.

Gunmane: hm. It really is interesting though. That you actually might be spending time with her.

Warprincess300: I agree.

Whit3S4nd: let's not pry where we aren't wanted.

SytheGod74: alright! Fine! Can we make fun of guns sister?

SytheGod74: she is kind of hot…

SytheGod74: DON'T EAT MY HEART!

Gunmane: Don't make me hurt you death.

Wingsofpeace: clown your sister isn't that hot.

Gunmane: …so? She's my sister.

Huod3Just: she can defend herself..

SytheGod74: I would sleep with her.

Gunmane: I'm printing this off so Hil and Bloom can see this.

SytheGod74: NO DON'T! Hil wont let me in the house!

Whit3S4nd: death, are you married to her yet?

SytheGod74:hm?

SytheGod74: what do you mean?

Whit3S4nd: you haven't proposed yet?

SytheGod74: are you kidding? I cant! She's still 17. She's not my age yet.

Whit3S4nd: yeah.

Huod3Just: you should. She loves you.

Huod3Just: or at least it looks that way.

Wingsofpeace: he's obsessed with her, read his journal.

Huod3Just: you read journals?

SytheGod74: it's to check on us. He's keeping them tabs.

Warprincess300: yes. We all keep our little tabs.

Huod3Just: except for me.

Gunmane: hm..

Whit3S4nd: but you've been writing books chang!

Huod3Just??

Whit3S4nd: I read two of them

Huod3Just: oh. Yeah. I have three more.

Whit3S4nd: I haven't had time to read them.

Wingsofpeace: they're better then the first two.

Whit3S4nd: I imagine! They are getting better as they go along.

Whit3S4nd: have you two tried reading them?

Gunmane: nah. I have my other books to read.

Whit3S4nd: what books?

Gunmane: physiology, bible, catholic studies, cult studies, and one other book.

SytheGod74: $200 says it's a romance book

Huod3Just: $300 says it's not.

Huod3Just: what is it? All bet's placed?

Wingsofpeace: not betting.

Warprincess300: $20 says it's got something to do with war. (sorry that it's not a lot)

Whit3S4nd: hm, $50 says it has something to do with outer space and some has an odd relationship between two friends.

Huod3Just: results?

Gunmane: Ocean of pain.

SytheGod74: is that a book about killing yourself?

Gunmane: it's a romance that takes place AFTER a war, sorry princess, and it's about a couple that fall in love by thinking that they are the same sex.

SytheGod74: that's really weird.

SytheGod74: Q and I win!

Gunmane: the guy thinks that the girl is a friend from his past that he was in love with, and then the girl just thinks that the guy is a pretty girl and she ends up falling in love with him.

Huod3Just: you just might be gay.

Wingsofpeace: that is a little weird.

Gunmane: it's one of blooms books.

Huod3Just: wow.

Huod3Just: I guess it's alright then.

Gunmane: …

Whit3S4nd: hm. I don't see how that makes it any different.

Warprincess300: it's alright. I don't think it's that weird.

Techbunny: logged in Colonyzero8.

Techbunny: don't freak.

Techbunny: Death it's me. Pmilliondirect says that you owe him $400,275.

Techbunny:….don't make me say your name brother.

Techbunny: you have ten seconds.

Techbunny: ……5

Gunmane: Tech.

Techbunny: you just saved all of you guy's info.

Whit3S4nd: hey! You know her?

Gunmane: I work with her.

Warprincess300: how are you darling?

Techbunny: don't call me that war.

Warprincess300: give them the wrong idea!

Huod3Just: …..

Techbunny: GOD! Why are you in here!  
Huod3Just: you know that I belong here.

Techbunny: alright then.

Techbunny: you owe him brother!

Wingsofpeace: we all owe him a ton.

Techbunny: that's not true. You did save … that's all I'll go into. I don't want to jeopardize the info.

Wingsofpeace: Thanks.

SytheGod74: why do I owe him! I don't even have a mech. anymore!

Techbunny: well, old charges and those parts for the engines that you had him fix.

SytheGod74: but I put the check on his desk.

Wingsofpeace: oh. I have to go. Um, tell tech about the meeting if necessary.

Wingsofpeace: logged out 3:00pm at colony L1 time.

Huod3Just: yeah, are you coming to the reunion?

Whit3S4nd: I'm going with war! And wing is going with peace. And chang says he's going with bloom.

Techbunny: HA! …yeah, she'd go with him!

Huod3Just: really?

Techbunny: yeah! I'll ask her for you! Brb!

Huod3Just: NO DON'T! I'LL KILL YOU!

SytheGod74: man! That hurts.

Huod3Just: damn!

Huod3Just: I wasn't really going to.

SytheGod74: you should have known.

Whit3S4nd: it should be ok, if she says no, you don't really have to face her.

Huod3Just: true.

Gunmane: but you have to face me.

Techbunny: back! And the answer was, "which one?" . I said, "(your name)" "Oh… I guess. Fine. Didn't you go out with him" and the rest is just blah!

Gunmane: hm.

Whit3S4nd: go with Gun will you tech?

Techbunny: Do you want me to gun?

Techbunny: answer me! Lalala!

SytheGod74: grow up sis.

Huod3Just: you notice as soon as she gets here that death acts more mature?

Whit3S4nd: yes. He does.

SytheGod74: that's because i hves to be the adult.

Techbunny: was he being moronic before I got here chang?

Huod3Just: yes.,

Gunmane: you still like chang don't you?

Techbunny: you have to answer my question still gun!

Techbunny: are you going to go with me?

Warprincess300: he's too shy.

Gunmane: quiet war.

Warprincess300: well you are!

Warprincess300: you're afraid to respond.

Gunmane: leave it alone war.

SytheGod74: you could go with her.

Whit3S4nd: it would be sweet.

Techbunny: I'm still here!

Huod3Just: we know.

Warprincess300: we're just trying to break him out of his shell.

Warprincess300: don't make us pick on you.

Gunmane: started private conversation at 5:09pm at colony L3 time.

SytheGod74: sis you talking to him?

Techbunny: nope. I think he's talking to cathy.

Huod3Just: she wont use a computer.

Huod3Just: ha! You're talking to him.

Techbunny: nope.

Warprincess300: are you though hon? It would be sweet.

Warprincess300: are you going to hook up with him?

Techbunny: that would be illegal.

Whit3S4nd: what? How old are you hon?

SytheGod74: A/S/L!LOLOLOLOLOLOLOOOOOOLLOLOO! XDDDDD

Techbunny: 16

Whit3S4nd: you are a girl right? I know that sound weird but…lately we've been wondering about him

Techbunny: yes. I am. And I'm on L3

SytheGod74: why aren't you at home!

SytheGod74: does mom know?

Techbunny: yeah, she knows. And dad bought me the tickets to L3. So, I'm just staying here until a make enough money to buy what I want.

SytheGod74: why cant I leave home?

SytheGod74: …oh wait… never mind that. (forgot about the whole, not being home for 13 year thing.)

Warprincess300: sweetie, are you really talking to him?

Techbunny: not the way you think. I have my laptop right now. I'm just hanging out in his kitchen.

Whit3S4nd: what? You're really with him right now?

Techbunny: yes I am.

Techbunny: so I don't have to type to him.

SytheGod74: but earlier when you asked him?

Techbunny: I was walking to his trailer and then I got there and didn't have to talk to him anymore.

Gunmane: left private conversation at 5:16pm at colony L3 time.

Gunmane: there.

SytheGod74: the doctor?

Gunmane: weren't you there when they died?

SytheGod74: oh.

Techbunny: it was his niece.

Whit3S4nd!! you really talk to her?

Gunmane: doesn't seem fair to her that I call myself her uncle and then don't talk to her.

Warprincess300: can she walk again?

Techbunny: no. they don't think that she'll get any better.

Huod3Just: really? How did she find you?

Warprincess300: I'm sorry I have to go!

Warprincess300: logged out at 6:00pm satellite x-1012 time

Techbunny: she called une, and une called me, and I called him.

Whit3S4nd: are you in love with him?

Techbunny: What! against the law!

Whit3S4nd: right. But if it wasn't?

Huod3Just: gun don't say it in front of me, either answer is going to piss me off.

SytheGod74: hey! My sister! Let's shut up!

Gunmane: but it didn't matter when you were talking about my sister.

SytheGod74: alright, alright. Point taken, I'm sorry.

Whit3S4nd: you know if you loved her you could just tell her Gun. Or email her or something, you don't have to physically look at her and tell her. And even, if you do love her, you can stay together as long as you two don't get too friendly.

Huod3Just: thanks. I'm leaving.

Huod3Just: logged out at 1:00am colony L5 time

Whit3S4nd: still going though break up problems with him tech?

Techbunny: he is. I'm over it. I'm still friends with him he just …. I dunno

Gunmane: I'm just not talking to him. He hates me now.

Techbunny: you never talk to people in person.

Gunmane: I yes I do.

SytheGod74: not really man. You always just stand there.

Gunmane: not around her though.

Whit3S4nd: we're only getting half of the story.

Whit3S4nd: do you think that you two could like… I don't know, type in here and not talk to each other physically? I mean I know that it's kind of weird to do that, but there are little gaps.

SytheGod74: I do want to know what's going on. She is my sister man.

Gunmane: sorry.

Gunmane: I do talk around her though.

Whit3S4nd: that's cause you love her.

Gunmane: I don't love her. I don't have the emotion to love her.

SytheGod74: sure.

SytheGod74: I only hope that's true.

Techbunny: illegal.

Techbunny: you remember that.

SytheGod74: what have you done with him? Gun don't be getting friendly with my sister!

Techbunny: nothing! You aren't dad! Get over yourself!

SytheGod74: W/e I don't believe you.

Gunmane: you know, we could all just speak Arabic and then you would be the only one who didn't understand.

SytheGod74: you're being a little mouthy today.

Gunmane: so are you but I'm not complaining.

Whit3S4nd: guys. Can we calm down? I don't want to have to put out a pacifism speech.

Gunmane: sorry.

Techbunny: gun hates my music.

Gunmane: I don't hate it, I just don't like a lot of it.

Whit3S4nd: are you listening to something closer to rock or pop?

Techbunny: yes I am.

Whit3S4nd: that's why. Try listening to something softer.

SytheGod74: hey sand, what r u wearing::Wink wink:

SytheGod74: (messing around ! don't take that seriously!)

Techbunny::laughs: bro, that's gross!

Whit3S4nd: I'm in a suit why? (I'm at work! TTTT)

Techbunny: wow! Is it daytime in L4?

Whit3S4nd: yes. It's night there right?

Techbunny: yeah. I'm about ready to pass out.

Techbunny: my eyes are swollen.

SytheGod74: then go to bed.

Techbunny: bloom has to fix the heater, I'll freeze to death.

Whit3S4nd: so stay with Gun.

Techbunny: that's what I'm doing, I just cant fall asleep.

SytheGod74: don't you have to work in the morning?

Gunmane: she thinks it's cool to stay up really late and annoy me.

Gunmane: it's cute.

Whit3S4nd: see there! You said something sweet.

Gunmane: yes but I can think of anything like that.

Whit3S4nd: alright, this is going to sound dumb but what animal can you compare her to?

Gunmane: (O\\\ ! that's weird…. (-\\\

Gunmane: baby elephant.

Techbunny: I'm not fat!

Gunmane: I didn't mean it like that.

SytheGod74: you should go to bed sis.

SytheGod74: can you let her sleep? I mean, I'm sure it would be easier if you stayed up or something that way she didn't feel so bad about it. Just don't be dumb.

Gunmane: she has to be ok with that.

Techbunny: no. I don't want to get him in trouble with bloom

Whit3S4nd: why a baby elephant?

Gunmane: you would understand if you'd met her Q.

Gunmane: it's the way that she acts.

Gunmane: it's just her personality.

Techbunny: curious? I eat all of your food when you aren't looking? Different? Defensive of those that I love?

Gunmane: … I'll explain it later.

Techbunny: am I fat?

Gunmane: why are you asking that?

SytheGod74: yeah. Why? Sis you know…

Techbunny: I dunno, I just wanted to know. I need a males opinion.

Techbunny: I'm going to go and lye down on your bed ok? I cant say awake. I love you bro::huggs: I'll see you when I get enough money to fly home for a while.

Techbunny: logged out at 11:48pm colony L3 time.

SytheGod74: HEY!

SytheGod74: don't go near her while she's asleep.

Gunmane: you know that I wont.

Whit3S4nd: well I have a meeting in half an hour. I'm going to prepare for it.

Whit3S4nd: logged off at 7:00am colony L4 time.

SytheGod74: what did you do to her?

SytheGod74: I know you well enough.

Gunmane: I told her I loved her. That's all.

Gunmane: I'll leave her alone ok. You have my word.

SytheGod74: alright.

SytheGod74: logged off at 2:00am colony L2 time.

Gunmane: logged out at 11:50pm colony L3 time.

A/n: this was so much fun to write! It's hard to read though! If you're confused about the names of the characters just ask me! I'll emial them to you or something!


End file.
